The Dark Rainbow Crystal
by moonpower02
Summary: New Rainbow Crystals show up and for one of the sailor scouts it could mean the death of one they love. Rewrote and better......
1. New crystals

Hi everyone, I thought tell eveyone that I'm very sorry about how I

wrote the last four chapter of Dark Rainbow Crystals so

I went back and rewrote all four chapters so now it will make

secemes. I hope So pleasce have fun reading the same but

better story. Thanks agian

The Dark Rainbow Crystals ONE

By Black Rose aka moonpower

With the rising of the sun the Crystal Palace sparkled brilliantly,

spilling morning light though the palace windows. A more mature

Princess Rini was walking around looking for her guardian cat Diana.

She walked into the rose garden to find her cat sleeping in Momoko's

lap. They were both sleeping next to one of the many big oak trees in

the gardens.

The pink haired princess walked up to them kneeled down, and gently

awakened the two lovebirds.

They opened their eyes to their princess looking down at them.

"Princess, sorry we must have dozed off," said Momoko getting up.

"That's all right," responded Rini, smiling at them.

"Well, come on you two, the meeting is about to start," she said

walking away towards the meeting. While walking they heard feet

approaching them, it was Rini's mother and father.

"Rini, there you are. We have been looking for you," her mother

asked her. The three stopped, and bowed their heads to the King and

Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"We apologize, Momoko and I fell asleep in the rose garden," replied

Diana.

"It all right, we just worried that's all," The Queen said.

"We need to head to the meeting, we have friends and family waiting

for us," The King said turning, and heading back.

"Right," they all replied at the same time, and followed suit.

As the Queen and King entered the room, everyone got up, and bows

their heads. "You may be seated," replied the Queen smiling at all

them. Luna pulled her daughter to the side to speak to her.

"Diana, where have you been," her mother asked? "I have been worried

sick about you."

"Sorry about that, my girlfriend needed to speak to me," Diana

answered.

"Why? Did she need to speak to you," asked Luna?

"Well mother, if you must know, she asked me to marry her," Diana

said showing her the engagement ring. Her mother couldn't be happier.

Everyone turned their heads to the Queen and King when they heard

clapping.

"My Queen, what is going on?" asked Mars. The Queen smiled at Diana

and announced, "I believe Diana has something to say to us," Everyone

looked right at Diana, and it made her very uncomfortable. Momoko saw

this, walked over, and stood next to her.

"Well, we're," Diana said in a shy voice. Momoko took her hand, and

smiled at her. She smiled back "We're engaged," she told them. While

everyone was congratulating them, Saturn walked out of the room and

into the front yard. She thought that know one saw her leave, but

Darien did.

"I'll be right back," he told his wife. Serena just looked up at him

and nodded. When he approached the door, a dark green hair woman

stopped him.

"Pluto, is there something that you need? He asked

"Yes, she's my daughter after all," she replied. He nodded and they

both left. Serena watched has they left.

"Please be alright, Saturn," she though.

Outside, Saturn was sitting under a tree. "Why am I the only one,

not married?" she though. She hared feet coming towards her. She

looked up to see one of her mothers and the King. When they

approached her, she got up, and bowed her head.

"My King, mother, I thought that no one saw me Leave," she said.

Pluto walked up to her, and gave her a hug.

"Saturn, why did you levee?" asked The King.

Saturn just looked at them, she closed her eyes and reopened them "I

got upset, because everyone is getting married," she told them.

"I would you be worried about that, Saturn?" asked her mother.

"I just feel left out." "You and Seiya just got married about a

month ago, the King and Queen have been married for years, and their

daughter will be getting married to Helios in few months, and now

Diana and Momoko are getting married. Not to mention the fact that

everyone else is married,"

she said. Saturn started to cry, her mother just held her, telling

her that it would be alright.

The King just watched on with sad eyes.

Ten minutes later Saturn stopped crying, and fell asleep in her

mother's arms.

"You better take her to her room," the King suggested. Pluto nodded

and toke her.

When he reentered, Amara, and Michelle looked at him. He toke them a

side and told them what happen. Then they toke there sets again.

"Before we started, Amara, Michelle if you would like to go see

your daughter, it would be alright; I'll talk you later about what is

going on," Serena told them.

"Thank you, my Queen," they both said, and then left.

"I will get right to the point; we just found out that there is a

new set of rainbow crystals; we have no idea were they came from or

what kind of power they hold," said Serena looking around the room.

"Well these crystals be in humans, like the last ones?" asked Mars.

"We can only assume that, hope for the best, because I have a feel

this time things are going to get a lot worse," replied The King.

In Saturn's room, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto were watching over

there daughter.

"Pluto, do you knew who she's going to marry?" asked Neptune.

"I really don't know," replied Pluto.

"Well that doesn't help much now dose it," replied Uranus.

"If it helps, we'll all find out soon," replied Pluto smiling at

them. The three outer scouts sat in silence has there daughter slept.

While walking around Hotaru could see were she was going because of

all the fog. The wind was blowing her hair around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Sailor Saturn," someone called out to her. She looked around for

what called her name. As she started to walk, she ran into some

stairs. She looked up to see a person.

"Saturn, Please find the Dark Rainbow Crystals, I need to be with

you," said the mystery person. Hotaru couldn't tell who the person

was.

"Who are you, what do what with me?" Hotaru yelled.

"Pl….ea….se find them," said the mystery person. As she finish

specking the ground around Hotaru started to shake, and open up. She

could stop herself from falling in. She sat up and was in a cold

sweet.

"What a weird dream," she said looking around her room; she knew

what she needed to do.

"Are you ok, Hotaru?" asked her pink haired friend. Hotaru looked

across the bed to see her best friend setting in a chair.

"I think so, how long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"I think about two days, I have been really worried," Rini said

wiping away the sweat with a cloth.

"Sorry to worry you, how long have you been here?" asked Hotaru

"Let me see, I think it's been a hold day now," replied Rini smiling

at her.

"Why would she stay here," Hotaru thought, just then there was a

knock at the door.

"Come in," Hotaru said to whom ever was behind the door. The door

open, Amara came in, and smiled to the two young ladies.

"Hello Amara-pa," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru, look I have to get going, I have to meet up with Helios,

He's taking me out for dinner; so all talk to you later," replied

Rini walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Have fun," Hotaru yelled back.

"How are you feeling, Kitten," Amara asked her little girl even if

she was 24 years old,

but to Amara she will always be her kitten.

"I'm feeling better, other then I had there weird dream, and I don't

knew what it means," Hotaru told her.

"What happen?" asked Amara as she sat next to her.

"Will, I'm walking around in what seems to be fog, I hear someone

calling my name I started to walk in the direction of the voice. I

walked into some stairs, I look up to see a person, and I can't tell

who it is," Hotaru told her.

"What did he or she look like?" asked her mother.

"I couldn't tell who he or she was, but they keep asking me to bring

them something called the Dark Rainbow Crystals, what ever that

means, and then I woke up," she finished telling.

Amara looked shocked.

"Papa, is everything all right? It was just a dream," Hotaru asked

as she got out of bed and headed of the bathroom.

"Hotaru, all be right back ok," she told her thought the door.

"Ok, I'll be out in about five to ten minutes, Hotaru called back.

She heard the door close to her bedroom. Amara, walked down the hall

to her room that she shared with her wife. As she entered the room

she saw Michelle, and Trista talking about something.

They turned when she entered.

"Amara, how is our young lady doing?" Michelle asked.

"She alright, But it's the dream that she had that is making me

worry," replied her wife.

"What dream?" asked Trista looking at both of them.

"Someone asking her to being them the crystals," Amara said.

"I that sounds a lot like the dreams that The King had back in the

past," Trista though.

"I think we should talk to her and see if there are anything less

that she mitt have missed," suggested Michelle.

"That a good idea," replied Trista. The three walked back to

Hotaru's room.

Back in her room, Hotaru just got out of the shower, put a towel

around her, and went into her room. She opened her closet and polled

out a purple dress that her mother made for her 24th birthday. As she

put the dress on there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

'It's your mothers," answered Michelle.

"Come in," Hotaru replied as she sat down in front of the mirror

brushing her hair. The door opened and three older women came in.

Uranus closed the door behind her.

"My, don't we look cute today," Michelle told her daughter.

"Thanks," replied Hotaru getting up and giving her mother a hug.

"Hotaru, would you please tell us about your dream?" Amara asked.

"Alright," answered Hotaru. After she told them what happen to her

in her mind. Her parents just looked at her.

"What?" asked Hotaru now trying to think of what she did wrong?

"Well, you see the Queen asked all of us to find the very same

crystals," replied Trista.

"If the Queen asked us to find the crystals, then we need to obey

her." Even if my dreams are saying the same thing," replied Hotaru

smiling at them. She sat down on the bed and thought about what she

just said; she wanted to help the Queen, but she also wanted to know

how that person was.

"I have in idea why don't we talk to the Queen and King about this,

I feel that they may knew what to do," suggested Trista. The other

three nodded there heads, walked to the door, and into the hallway.

As they got closer to the King and Queen's study, they saw Rini and

Helios taking about something.

"Ah, you two, what are up too?" asked Hotaru

"Oh, hello Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and you too Pluto," replied

Helios.

"We're trying to think of a place to go for dinner," replied Rini.

"I would suggest the restaurant on south 11th street, I forgot what

it was called, sorry," replied Hotaru.

"That's ok, Thanks, by the way were you guys off too?" asked their

Princess.

"We have a meeting with your mother, about a dream Hotaru had,"

answered Pluto, walking past the two of them followed by the rest of

them.

"What dream?" asked Rini looking at Hotaru walking away.

Helios just toke her hand and lead her to his car. As the two walked

outside, Hotaru looked back and smiled a little. Her mothers looked

on with worried eyes.

"Hotaru, its time,' Michelle said.

Hotaru just nodded.

The Queen was in her study looking over some papers. Some times, she

would just glance over to what Luna and Diana were doing. She then

heard a knock at the door.

"You may enter,' she responded. The door open and four young ladies

walked in, and bowed their heads "You four may be seated," the Queen

afforded. The four sat down.

"Now, what was it that you need to see me about that was so

important," asked the Queen?

"Well, it's about Hotaru," said Michelle.

"What about her," asked the Queen turning her head towards Hotaru?

"Well, your majesty, I had this dream" Hotaru went on about the dream.

"It sound a lot like the dreams I used to have," replied the King

walking into the study from outside. The four bowed there heads.

"What do you think, your majesty," asked Hotaru.

"I believe that we all need to help her out, I would have like

someone to have helped me when I had those kinds of dreams," answered

the King.

"Would have to agree with you my husband, I well notify the other

scouts of the situation in the morning," the Queen said.

"Thank you, your majesties," said Trista getting up and walking to

the door. The other three followed suit. They said there goodnights

and went to there own rooms.

After about and hour later everyone was asleep with the exception of

a young pink haired princess. She was looking out her window,

starring at the moon and stars. "I hope you're alright Hotaru, I...I.

at the same time a shooting star went by.


	2. Sea of Hope

The Dark Rainbow Crystals Chapter 2

By Black Rose aka moonpower

Early the next morning, Hotaru was already up and starring out her

window. "It's so beautiful," she thought looking at the sunrise. She

walked over to the bed got her cloths, put them on, and left her

room. She considered that sitting in the rose garden would be the

best pleases to view the rest of the sunrise.

She would sometime spin time with the Queen and her mother working

in the garden.

When she got to her distention she sat down on the bench.

She looked at the pink rose that Rini and she planted the other day.

"I wish she was here with me," She thought with a sigh. As if on

que, she heard someone running up to her. She turned her head to see

a pink haired woman running towards her.

As Rini ran up to the Palace she saw her best friend setting by

herself.

"What is Hotaru doing?" she wondered as she stopped in front of her.

"Good morning, Hotaru," Rini said.

"Oh, good morning Princess,"Hotaru answered getting up and bowing to

her.

"What are you looking at?"She inquired has she scanned the area for

the point of inertest.

"I'm watching the sunrise. Would you like to join me? She asked

moving over to the side so there is room for her to set down. The

princess just nodded and sat down. The two young ladies just sat here

is silence watching the beauty in the sky. The sun was making all the

roses sparkle like a light hitting a chandelier.

"My ladies, your breakfast is ready," voiced the maid gazing down

into the gardens. The two looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, we'll be right in," replied Rini then glanced over at

her friend. "She has really pretty eyes," she thought. Hotaru got

up, turned to the Princess, and noticed that she was being looked at.

"Why, is she starring at me like that?" she wondered just then they

hared a rumble.

Rini looked down at her tummy, then back at Hotaru, and smiled. They

both started to laugh.

"Oh, sorry come on lets get going," the Princess replied walking

back into the Palace.

Hotaru just followed beside her. They stopped once at Rini's room,

so she could put some different pair of clothes on. As she was

putting on her clothes her thought stated to wander. ("Why was I

starring at her like that"?) She when walked out of her room.

On the way to the dinning room they ran into Diana and Momoko coming

out of the library with their hair all messed up. The girls stopped

and looked at the lovebirds.

"What were you guys up to?" asked Rini trying to keep a straight

face. Diana and Momoko got very red.

Hotaru and Rini couldn't keep it in any longer they busted out in a

fit of laughter. About a minute later the two friends stopped

laughing, and looked back at the newly engaged pair.

"Sorry about that," apologize Hotaru.

"I'm sorry, too. Come on, we need to get to the dinning room before

all the food is gone," replied Rini.

"Ya, before our sweet lovely Princess gets really hungry gets really

hungry," Hotaru voiced with a little smile to the princess, started

to walk past her, and down the hall.

Diana and Momoko just giggled walking past Rini, who had very

schlock face. She so followed her friends.

"Why dose Hotaru make me blush when she says things like that," Rini

thought.

As they entered the dinning room, they took their sets and started

to eat their breakfast. As everyone was talking amongst, Rini was in

deep thought.

"Why is this bothering me, it's not like she likes me," "Or is it

that I like her? Why are my thoughts so consumed by her?" She

sighed. Her mother caught it and turned to her daughter.

"Rini is everything alright?"

Rini just gave a little smile saying that she was fine.

After breakfast Rini, Diana, and Trista went to the study to look

over some paper work dealing with the crystals. As they entered, they

saw Amy peering at the some book.

"Hello Amy," Diana said going up to her

"Hello," Amy said not looking up from her book. Rini sat down,

grabbed a book, and started to look through it.

"From what we knew, they have side affects, and that Hotaru is

having dreams about them," Trista informed them.

"Are you saying that my best friend is having dreams similar to the

ones that my father had previously?" asked Rini looking up at Trista.

"Yes"

While walking around to the mall, Hotaru, Michelle, and Darien were

trying to think of something to get Rini and Helios for there wedding.

"I can't believe that our little princess is getting married,"

Michelle said.

"I knew, am so happy for them," Hotaru replied.

"I don't know, I think that Helios isn't supposed to marry my

daughter," replied the King.

"Why?" asked Michelle while looking at a dress in the window display

walked by.

"I just have this feeling in my soul that there is someone better

then Helios," he replied.

"How could that be?" Hotaru asked.

"I have an idea, that it's someone very close to her."

"Well anyway I think we better get to the mall before it gets too

late," Michelle suggested.

"Right," the other two said.

As they got closer to the mall, Hotaru was thinking, flashes of her

dream went though her head. "Hotaru help me!" someone yelled in side

her head. At the very same time, Hotaru screamed in pain holding her

head. Her body started to fall to the ground, but Darien caught her.

"Hotaru, are alright?" Michelle asked with a worried tone.

A man in his late twenties came out of the one of the stores, and

ran into them. People started too gathered around.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," he replied with a little bow, then

walked away. Hotaru gazed up and saw the crystal in his eyes. The

crystal was a dark red, like blood.

"Mother, he…. has… a…. crystal," she whispered before she passed out.

Darien and Michelle looked over to the man that just walked in to

them. They looked at one another, and nodded.

"Michelle, take her back to the palace, and then tell my wife what

happened here," Darien ordered her, and started to walk off in the

direction the man went.

She nodded, picked up her daughter, and turned towards the palace.

When she got to the palace she put Hotaru in her room, and then went

to tell the Queen.

Hotaru was looking around. "Where am I?"

"Hotaru, you alright?" asked a soft voice. Hotaru looked around, and

found the person that was talking to her. It was Sailor Saturn.

Hotaru couldn't do anything; she just sat there looking at herself.

"It's ok Hotaru, I won't heart you," holding her hand out to help

her up. Hotaru took her hand and got up.

"What's going on here, why do you look like me?"

"I look like you because I am you; your sailor part."

"Oh…. Why? Did I pass out?"

"I think it was the crystal, but from what I can tell we're alright."

"Well, that's good." Hotaru said looking around to see were she was.

"Hotaru!" a voice was heard. Saturn looked around trying to find out

were the voice was coming from. She held Hotaru protectively.

"It's Rini." with shock in her voice

"Yes, the Princess, I think you have better get up, see what is

going on, and remember if you need to talk just think of me and I'll

be here."

"Right"

"Don't worry, Rini, she'll wake up soon," Trista said.

"It's mother," Hotaru said.

"We need to wake up," replied Saturn hugging Hotaru. They both

closed their eyes. When she opened her eyes this time she saw that

she was in her room. She looked around to see Trista, and Princess

Rini talking about something at the end of her bed.

The Princess turn her head to the right to see her friend getting

off her bed, she walked really fast over to her ,and gave her a hug,

She was thanking God that she was safe, healthy, and awake.

"Taru-Chan, are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "What's up with the nickname?" Hotaru thought as she

hugged back

At the other end of the city, Darien followed the man to the beach

were he stopped.

"What do you what?" he asked

"What is you name?" Darien asked taking out a red rose from is coat.

"Zack" turning around to see a while flash, he closed his eyes from

the light.

When the light dimmed down, The King of Crystal Tokyo was standing

there.

"My King" he said bowed down.

"Zack, there is something I need form you."

I knew what you asking of me," (he pauses for a moment) "the crystal."

The King just looks on in shock. "How do you..."

"My mother told me, before she died, she said that she been having a

repeating dream," (he turned back around) "There's this woman with

long pink hair standing next to my mother and telling her that her

son will have one of the seven Dark Rainbow Crystals, but only

Princess Saturn could have it."

The King pondered. The realization that Rini and Hotaru could both

be connected to possession of the crystals began to set in his mind.

The sickening feeling that his only daughter could be in peril seeped

into the king's soul; the link between Rini and Hotaru, to the

crystals alluded and deeply troubled him.

"Honey!" someone yelled from behind them. They turned around to see

the queen running up to them, with Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury just

behind her.

"Darien, are you alright?" "I came as soon as I heard from Neptune."

"I'm fine, but we have a problem, Saturn is the only one that can

have the crystal."

"Why Hotaru?" asked Neptune. She could feel sadness deep down in her

that her only daughter is in danger again.

"From what I can tell; Saturn is linked to this crystal, I'm certain

of that," Darien said.

"He's right, we need Saturn here, or we would able to get it,"

Mercury said while tipping on her mini computer.

"Are you certain, Mercury?" asked the Queen.

"Very certain," she replied.

"I'll call her," the King said taking is cell out.

Hotaru was in her office looking out the window. She just got done

talking to the King, saying that they need her to come to the beach

on the west side of the city. She didn't know why, but said that she

would be there as soon as she could.

"Why me?" she though at the sometime there was a knock at the door

taking. This took her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." The door opened, and a woman about 28 years old came in.

She had a greenish-black dress on, with black hair and a long ponytail

"Hello, Seiya,"

"Ya, How is very thing going?" as she sat down. The room was about

the size of a small classroom. It had two big windows on both sides

of the room, and about eighty different lamps.

I'm alright; I got a call from the King. He asked me to come to the

west side of the city, something about the crystal."

Seiya looked a little worried about this, she had heard about the

crystals from Trista, and didn't like were this was going. What mad

this even more upsetting was the idea that she couldn't help.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to worry Seiya-mama, but if you would like to come

with me, I wouldn't mind."

She was glad that she could help with something.

"Well take our car, if you would like," a voice said from behind

them. The two turned around to see who it was.

"Thanks mother," replied Hotaru with a smile, she was happy to have

a caring family. She walked over to her desk to get her coat and back

to her mothers. Then the trio went out the door.

As the three to the car, a white convertible rolled up next to them.

The doors opened, Rini and Helios came out.

"Where are you guys off too?" asked Rini walking around the car a

stand next to her fiancé.

"Your father called and need to see Hotaru right away," Trista told

her, then got it to the front seat of the car.

"Later guys," Seiya said while getting into the driver seat and

closed the door. Hotaru just got in and closed the door, and they

took off. As soon as the car was out of sight, Rini let go of Helios.

He looked at her.

"I'm going; I need to speak with my mother about something." She

kisses him and walking in to the Palace. He just nodded, got back

into the car, and drove off.

As Rini walked down the hall to her mother's office, she ran into

Venus, and her little girl.

"Well, hello Venus, and you too Dainae" Dainae was eight year old.

She has blond hair like her mother. She is wearing a blue spaghetti

strap dress with little pink rose all around it.

"Hello Princess, we're you off too?" asked Venus holding onto

Dainae's hand.

"I'm on my way too see my mother, I need to speck to her."

"Oh, I think your mother told me that she heard from Neptune that

they were going to the west side beach."

"Why did she go there?"

"I think it was because they found the first crystal." "I think its

time for a nap," Venus said in low voice looking down at a tired

little girl, who was falling asleep. "I'm going to get this little

one to bed, I'll talk to you later Princess," She said walking way.

Rini just stand there thinking to herself. Then it hit her, wasn't

that were Hotaru was going with Trista, and Seiya. She ran to her

room, got her keys, got on her motorcycle, and drove off as fast as

she could go.

"I'm coming Taru-chan." At the same time she transformed into her

sailor uniform.

Darien turned his head when he heard a car stop. Three females got

out of the car and approached them.

"Is that they guy?" asked Trista looking right a Zack.

"Yes"

Zack turned around, looked right at Hotaru, "I knew she come."

He walked up to her and held his hand out to her. Hotaru just looked

at him then at the hand, and back at him.

"Please, take my hand Saturn, it's the only way."

She nodded and slowly gave him her hand. As she took his hand his

body started to get very hot, it was even turning sand into to glass.

Then with a blinding light the body was gone and the blood crystal

fell into Hotaru's hand. At that very moment Rini rode up, she

shielded her eyes form the light, as she got off her bike, and ran

over to her parents.

"What happened." She asked approaching them.

"I don't know," answered her mother.

As the light dimmed down, they all say that Hotaru was on her knees.

Rini toke off to see if her friend was alright.

"Taru-chan, you alright?"

"Rini, we're you, I can't see you?" she asked looking left and right.

"What are you talking about?" "I'm right in front of you." Then she

scanned her friend's body for any ingress, and notices at that her

eyes were a milky white color.

Hotaru moved her hands and touched her friends face. Rini just

looked at her, she couldn't take it any more.

"Mercury, get over here now!" The other ran over to them. Rini help

Hotaru to her feet.

"What happened?" asked Mercury looking at Hotaru

"Well, other then I can't see a thing, I feel find," Hotaru said

turning her head to everyone. The shock went though everyone.

"Would you stop panicking, you're starting to scare me."

"Kitten…." Uranus started then stops.

"I can feel you guys looking at me," she answered

"Mercury, what do you think?" asked the King

"It's the side effect from the crystal, I tell you that much." She

said scanning the crystal in Hotaru's hand.

"Do you knew how long it will last?" asked the Queen.

"It's hard to tell, I don't have all the information at this time to

say," she replied.

"Well, we better get you home Hotaru," said Neptune taking her

daughter to the car and driving home.

"You coming Rini?" asked her mother

"I think I'm going to stay here a while ok," she replied turning

started to walk down the beach

"Alright, but done be to long dear," and walked back to her car.

As Rini walked down the beach, she could feel the wind blowing

past her. She stops and looked out at the sea. The feel she was

getting was different and new to her.

"What is this feeling?"

"What are you doing out her, by yourself?" asked a person. Rini

looked beside her; it was a little girl about ten years old with dark

eyes, and long black hair. She wears a blue dress with a white hat.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Just thing"

"About what?"

"You're a curious little kitten, aren't you?" The little girl just

looked up and smiled.

"You look upset?"

"You could say that" she kneeled down "What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry about that, my name is Sierra," she answered with a

little curtsy.

"Well Sierra, I have a friend that just lost her sight."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"I hope so."

"Shouldn't you be with her, it's seem that you really care about her."

"I wanted to, but…"

"What are you afraid of, it's not like you're in love with her?" "I

mean you have Helios." "Do you really need her in your life?"

"What did you just say?" Rini asked turning her head to Sierra, but

she wasn't there.

Rini looked around but couldn't find her.

"Where did she go?" After about a minute she got back on her bike,

and rode home.

On the other side of the city, Sierra walked in to the park, and

sat next to the lake, and looked up at the stars. They looked like

little fireflies dancing around.

"There really pretty aren't they?" A woman said walking up to

Sierra. She looked to be in her middle twenties with long hair, and

violet eyes. She sat down, and looks up at the stars with Sierra.

"They say that if you see a shooting star and the first person that

you think of will become your soul mate."

"Do you really believe that mother?" she asked as she lied down on

her mother's lap.

Her mother didn't say any thing just looked up at eh stars. Sierra

looked up; she could see the pain in her mother's eyes, as if a knife

was digging into her heart really slowly. She knew her mother has

been trying for years to see a shooting star. A tear hit her face.

She looked up and saw her mother crying. It was something that she

had to get use to. She that is way she sworn that she would kill them

for what they did.


	3. One down Six to Go

The Dark Rainbow Crystal Chapter Three

by Black Rose

Serena stared out the window watching the rainfall, as long as it

wasn't thundering; it was one of her favorite thing to do. She turned

her head to see her husband reading at his desk. They were in their

study. The room had a big window that looked out the backyard. The

room had high shelves stacked with many books.

He glanced up and smiled at her, she smiled back.

She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Darien, are Trista and Hotaru going to stop in today?"

"Yes, around ten." His wife looked at the clock that read nine-forty-

five.

"I hope Hotaru is alright, she's been taking this blindness really

well," she though while looking over some papers.

In one of the gardens, Hotaru was standing in the rain with one of

her mother; who is working on planting some carnations. "Mother that

smells really sweet," she said while holding the blossoms in her

hands.

"I know and this rain is helping them get healthy and strong,"

Michelle replied.

"Hotaru, it's time to go talk to the Queen and King," someone yelled

form behind.

She turned when she heard Trista call her name.

"Coming!"

Michelle gazed up at her, "Go on, I can finish up here."

"Thanks Michiru-mama." Her daughter said while getting her talking

cane and slowly she started to step to the door.

As the two started to walk to the Queen and King were talking about

different things.

"I see you're becoming accustomed to walking with the cane,"

"Yap, it didn't take me that long to learn how to use it."

She could sense that her mother was worried about something, but

didn't know what was occupying her mind. "Mother, is there something

wrong?"

"Oh, I just have this feeling that something is wrong with the

timeline, you see about four days ago, I was working in my study,

talking to Rini and Helios. I got this feeling something came out of

gate; but when I went to inspect it, I found absolutely nothing wrong

with it." They stopped in front of the door to the Queen's study.

"I don't feel any evil," Hotaru though. Trista knocked on the door;

she could hear the Queen beckoning them to come in. Trista opened the

door, and closes the door behind them.

In a different part of the Palace, Rini, Helios is talking with

Luna and Diana.

They were sitting in the living room. A fire had let in the faire

place and the warmth radiating heat through out their bodies. The

room was large and comfortable. Overstuffed chairs and long formal

couches were placed in clusters. Pretty pillows of coordinating

materials were on all of the pieces of furniture.

The comfort of the room led the friends to start discussing the

details of the impending wedding. Mental pictures of the ceremony and

reception led to dreams of future children, homes, and places the

couple would share as they grew older, still enjoying each others

company.

"So are you guys considering on having kids, because you know your

mother counting on you to have an heir?" asked Luna

Rini just blushed real red. The thought of having Helios' children

made her feel nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well, I don't have to worry about having kids, because I'm getting

married to the hottest babe in the hold kingdom," Diana replied with

a big grin.

"I can see it now your kids asking why they have a tale," Helios

said with a glint of sarcasm. They all laughed, as Diana got red

faced.

"How is Hotaru doing?" asked Luna turning from looking out the window.

"Amy said the blindness has a time limit, it toke her all night but

she knew that much," replied the pink princess.

"Well that's good right?" questioned Diana

"I don't know, but her eyes may never be the same," Luna said

setting down next to her daughter.

"Well, its better then being blinded forever," Helios replied

holding on to Rini.

Rini loved the feeling she was getting from the way her fiancé was

holding her. The laughing and talking went on. No one notice a young

lady outside was watching them from window in the rain.

"Don't get to comfortable my Queen and King, for your time is about

up." she said

"What are you doing out here, in the rain?" a little voices from

behind her.

She turned around a young girl with blond hair, and wearing a bright

pink raincoat and hat. She seemed care free and friendly.

"My name is Dainae, what is yours?" she asked.

"Sierra, what are you doing out here?"

"Mother said I could play in the rain, do you want to play with me?"

she asked holding her out her hand.

Sierra just looked at her, slowly reached out and touched her hand.

As their hands meet the two felt a powerful connection to one

another. The feeling of sadness came into Sierra's heart, but didn't

show it. Finally, Dainae tried to pull her new friend into one of the

puddles. The pair of paint-sized girls played, Dainae's mother

watched from the kitchen. "She looks so happy with her new friend,

but were did she come from?"

She turned back to the girls, in the corner of her eyes she saw a

woman standing in the rain. "How and the hell did she get there, and

why is she standing in the rain with out a raincoat, or an umbrella."

Mina got her umbrella, and walked outside. "Would you like something

to keep you out of the rain?"

The other woman turned around to see the Queen of the Planet Venus,

holding an umbrella over both of there heads. She then looked back to

the girls playing in the rain.

"Is that your daughter?" asked Venus pointing to the girl with short

black hair.

"Yes, that's Sierra."

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh, sorry about being rude, I'm name is Gaia," with a little bow.

"I'm….."

"I knew how you are Princess Venus, or as your friend call you Mina

and little one playing with my daughter is Dainae," with little nod.

Venus was just looking at her and nodded as well.

"Would you like to come in and warm up?"

"Thank you that would be nice."

Venus turned her head to the girls "Girls we'll be inside if you

need us."

The girls looked over said ok and went back to what they were doing.

The two ladies walk into the palaces, and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think they're going to talk about, Sierra?" Dainae asked.

"I really don't knew"

"Ha, do you want to see my room? Dainae begged holding her friend's

hand.

Sierra couldn't help but smile at this, "It's been a very long time

since I've felt like this," she though. She felt a hand pulling on

hers.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming, keep your shirt on," with a playful tune. This made

Dainae blush a little.

They walk pasted their mothers and down the hall to Dianae's room.

The mothers were in the living room were Rini, Helios, Luna, and

Diana were already gone. So it was just the two of them.

"I'll have a maid get you some dry closes,"

"Thanks you."

"You're welcome Gaia"

"Venus are you in their?" asked a voice coming from the great hall.

"Yes, I'm," she responded smiling at Gaia.

A woman with ocean green hair entered with a flowing satin gown. The

material shimmered in the light revealing a lavender tint to the

fitted gown. The dress was lovely. The gorgeous figure of the woman

was highlighted by the cut of the gown and flowing material from the

shawl. Her shiny aqua hair was pulled back with a bow made of the

same material as the dress. Earring hung from her ears and showed off

her beautiful black eyes and exotic neckline.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were having company," Neptune said

taking a look at the other woman in the room. A wave of recognition

overcame Neptune as she gazed into the stunning woman's eyes. "This

woman has the same sadness in her eyes has my daughter," she though.

At the same moment, Gaia look at her, "Is there something wrong?"

"No"

"Neptune this is Gaia, her daughter is playing with Dainae in her

room," said Venus

"Hello," she replied holding out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you" shaking her hand.

"Princess Venus, close you asked for," said the maid walking up to

them and handing it to her. It was pale pink with spaghetti strap

dress. There was a beautiful sheen to the material. The A line cut of

the dress would show all of the curves and the two ties for her dark

hair would make the outfit magnificent.

"Thank you for the gift, Princess Venus, is there some were that I

could change," Gaia asked.

"You can use my room, oh and Venus, the Queen would like to see

you," Neptune said.

"I will keep your friend company, in tell you return,"

"Is this ok with you?" asked Venus

Gaia just nodes her head and then Venus walk out of the room.

"Well, we better get you into those close, please come this way,"

replied Neptune show her the way. As both were in deep thought as

they walked down the hall. They ran into Rini and Helios. They both

stopped, and bow.

"Neptune, who's your friend," Rini requested.

"This is Gaia, she is a friend of Venus's," she replied.

"We're you from?" asked Rini with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't give that information out, I'm truly sorry

Princess, I'll just get my daughter and go,' she said with sadness.

She walked pass them, and headed to Diane's room. The three just

looked at one another, then Neptune walk after her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rini though.

"I think we better let Hotaru's mother deal with it," Helios said

taking Rini's hand and led her to the living room. Rini looked down

the hall one more time.

In Diane's room the two girls were looking at a new wedding dress

book. Diane found it next to the Princess's room. "What do you think

of this one," she asked pointing to a woman in a white silk dress

with shimmers, with a white rose in front and a little bow in the

back.

"I like it too," replied Sierra. As she turned the page, they heard

a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the girls at the same time, they both looked at

one another, and laughed.

"It's me Gaia, my I come in?"

"Come in," she heard someone say, so she opened and walked in.

From the look in her mother's eyes, Sierra knew that something was

wrong.

"Mother, you ok?" she asked getting off the floor.

"I would like know the same thing?" asked a woman standing behind

Gaia.

Gaia turned around to see Neptune standing there with a worried face.

"I sorry about that, I don't like to talk about were I'm from," Gaia

told her.

"That is alright, the Princess sometimes doesn't think before she

speaks," Michelle said with a shrug of understanding.

The two girls laughed when they heard this. The two older women

started to laugh with the girls. After they stopped laughing Sierra

saw a dress in her mother hand.

"Mother, why do you have a dress?"

"Oh, this?" looking down at it. "I got this from Mina's maid because

I'm wet."

"Dainae, would it be alright, if I used your room to change?"

"Sheer," replied Dainae. The three of them walked out of the room,

and closed the door behind them. As the three waited in the hall

Michelle looked at the two girls talking.

"What is your name?" asked Michelle looking at Dainae's friend.

"Who me?" asked Sierra. Michelle just nodded her head.

"I'm Sierra," she said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Sierra, I'm….."

"I knew how you are Princess Neptune, your one of the mothers to

Princess Saturn, and your wife is Princess Uranus," interrupt Sierra.

Michelle was shocked.

"How did this girl know so much about her," she thought.

The door opened, and Gaia came out.

"You look very nice," Michelle said. The girls just smiles and

nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the compliment," replied Gaia.

"Mother, you're smiling, it's been a while," her daughter said.

"I think your right,"

Venus walked into the Queen and King's study, and sat down.

"Venus, I asked you here, because I need to know if anything was out

of place?" asked The Queen.

"From what we knew, about four days ago, the weather went a little

wacky, it started to rain, and snow, then it stopped. What is really

weird is that no one knew noticed it, but us," said Trista.

"About four days ago," the King thought.

"Darien, is there something wrong? His wife asked.

He was in deep though, has he got up and walked to the window, he

looked out side.

He was thinking about what Zack said "My mother told me. Before she

died, she said that she been having a repeating dream. "There's this

woman with long pink hair standing next to my mother tell her that

her son will have one of the seven Dark Rainbow Crystals, but only

Princess Saturn could have it."

The Queen walked over to him and hugs him from behind.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Trista didn't the time gate act up about four days ago?" he asked.

"Yes, it did but what dose…." Then it donned on her, that it was the

same time that they found out about the crystals.

"My King, are you saying that the crystals may have come though the

gate?"

"Yes," then turning around, smiled at his wife, and then looked at

Hotaru. The Queen followed his gaze, then it hit her, she knew what

her husband was thinking. He looked back at his wife, and nodded.

Hotaru could feel that they were looking at her.

"Hotaru, when did you start having the dreams?" asked The Queen.

Hotaru thought about it for a minute, "It was about four days

ago," she told them.

"For the gate to act up like that, there had to be more then a few

little things," Trista mentioned. Venus was thinking about Gaia, and

her daughter.

"May Queen," Venus said getting up, and waking to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked The Queen. Venus turns around "I met

this young lady, and her daughter." "I need to get back to them" as

she walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" asked Trista as she walks over to Hotaru.

"I don't know, why we don't call it good for now," the King said

setting back down in his chair. The other three just looked at one

another and smiled. Hotaru and Trista went to the kitchen to get

something to eat. As Venus walk to her daughter's room, she had this

bad feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Venus put the

troubling thoughts out of her mind as she came down the hall.

"I have a feeling that you're right," said a woman in front of her.

"Oh, hello Michelle, so you also have a feeling that something is

not right?"

"I just got done talking to your new friend; she doesn't say much,

but I get this feeling that I knew her from some were, and I think

she knew what's going on."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"I really don't knew, I really don't knew"

"That give me an idea," Venus though as she walk pass Neptune and

down the hall.

"Later!"

Michelle smiled and went to find the Queen. "Oh, I should ask Venus

were she is?"

She turned around, and yelled to Venus.

"Venus, where is the Queen!"

Venus yelled back "She said she was going to speck to the Princess!"

"Thank you"

"What was that all about momma?" asked Dainae.

"Nothing, anyway I was think, if it's alright with your mother, how

would you like to have a sleepover," suggested Venus.

The girls heard the word (sleepover) and began the pleading and

bargaining.

The look that they gave here mother was one of the really cute large

eyed looks only pretty little girl can pull off while still being

cute. Gaia rolled her eyes and thought that if she doesn't let them,

she'll never hear the end of it. So she just nodded her head.

The girls scream in excitement, ran back into Dainae's room.

"Thank you," Venus said bowing.

Gaia though for a moment, then walks into the room. "Sierra, I need

you to promise that you wouldn't do anything."

Sierra knew what her mother was talking about, for how much she

wanted too, she nodded to her mother saying she wouldn't.

"Thank you, sweetie" hung her and walked out of the room.

Dainae and Mina looked at one another.

"I think it's about time I left,"

"Would you like to stay in one of the gusted rooms," offered Venus.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would feel much better at the

hotel." She said bowing and turning to Sierra.

"Sierra, all be back around one o'clock tomorrow" she said.

Her daughter just nodded her head and went back to playing the video

game.

"She'll be fine" Venus told her. Gaia just nodded.

On the other side of the Places Serena and Rini were walking

around the gardens.

"How do you feel about what happen to Saturn?" Serena asked.

Rini had flashes of yesterday came running through her head.

("What are you afraid of, it's not like you're in love with her?" "I

mean you have Helios, Do you really need her in your life?")

"Rini, is there something wrong?"

Her mother's intuition was screaming. Just the look in her

daughter's eyes gave her shivers. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I won't judge what you say."

"A mother never wants to see her children unhappy."

"Your right about that my Queen," someone said.

They turned around seeing Michelle walking up. "I love the smell of

rain," she said.

"Hello Michelle, what brings you out here?" the Queen inquired.

"May I speak with you privately, my Queen? With a nod of her head,

she knew that the Queen had granted her permission to retire to the

bench off the path. It was recessed enough to provide the privacy

required to allow the pair to talk. Rini just looked on as the two

talked.

"I've been having this feeling to a person I met today, her name is

Gaia, she is new to this area and I feel like I've know her all my

life." "I think the feeling maybe due to the fact that Gaia has such

a strong resemblance to my own daughter. Needless to say, I feel a

connection to this woman and her child." Michelle told her.

The Queen had a strong inclination that his new figure held great

significance, but she was at a loss as to who this woman was. Her

head was reeling with questions about this Gaia person. Serena

couldn't help but wonder who this woman was and how she enters the

Kingdom without her knowing. She was perplexed.

"My Queen, I know this must sound crazy. Before she could finish her

thought, a blood curdling scream pierced the serene garden. "That

sounds like Hotaru!" yelled Rini running toward the screaming. The

both mother run after her.


	4. Kids of Destiny

Hi everyone here is the last of the rewriten of my story so I should

have chapter five up soom and A new story.

Hope veryone has fun readign it.

The Dark Rainbow Crystals chapter Four

by Black Rose

A young woman in about her early teens was looking around the city

near the mall. People were laughing with one another; something she

wasn't used tool. A swimsuit caught her eyes. She looked at the

price. "Man, that is a lot, on will" "My Mistress told me to go

outside and have a look around, but this feels wired."

A dress cot her eyes in the next window "That looks a lot like

the one my aunt has." She walked up to the window; puts her hand on

it, and short flashes of what happed to Hotaru ran though her head.

She heard screaming coming form the Palace. Everyone stopped and look

around and then began on there marry way. "Well, looks like the spell

that my Mistress put on the city is working, now to see about that

screaming, it sounds like Little Mistress."

She sprint into the park, she looks around, closes her eyes, and

then her jacket turns into a pair of angelic wings, and takes off.

In front of the Palaces, Hotaru screamed in pain. There was red

smock coming out of her eyes. "What is happing to me?" she though.

She could feel the wind blowing past her really fast. She thought

that she heard a footstep.

"Are you all alright?" asked a voice next to her. Hotaru turned her

head she could tell that this person wasn't evil.

"Here let me help you," she removed Hotaru's hands from her eyes and

put her own on them. Her hands started to shine like the moonlight.

"Get your hands off her!" yelled Rini running up to them, with

Michelle and Serena right behind her. The young woman just smiled up

at them. She toke her hands off of Hotaru and got up and bowed to the

Princess, Queen, and Michelle.

"Forgive me, I heard a scream, I thought I could help, and it as if

I did," she said pointing. Hotaru how was now looking around.

Michelle looked on in shock that her daughter was starring up at them.

"Mother is that you, I can see you" she said with a single tire

running down her face. Her mother just walked up to her and hugged

her, the Queen looked on.

"My Queen!"

The Queen turned around and saw all of the scouts running up too them.

Michelle looks up at the young woman that helped her only daughter.

"Thank you, who ever you are."

"Your welcome" she turns and looks at Rini dead in the eyes. A cold

shiver when down Rini's spin "Princess, why weren't you here for

her?" she said turning and walking always.

In a flash of light her wings were gone, and a blue jacket was in

its places. They all just looked on. Rini was in deep though "What

was that all about?"

Amy walked over to Hotaru and looked over her real fast.

"We better get you check out, alright Hotaru?"

Hotaru just nodded and walk to the sick hall with her mothers, and

Amy. The other just walked back into the Palaces.

As the young lady neared the gate, she saw something in the

shadows, she stopped, and smiled. "You can come out, I knew you're

there" emerging from the shadows a man in a tuxedo walks into the

light, He smiles at her "Not mean knew when I'm following them," he

told her.

"What do you want?'

"I just wanted to know you name?"

She smiled and turned, "You don't have to worry about that, you

should be more worry about finding the other six crystals," walking

and disappearing into the crowd.

The King was in deep thought. "Why do I have this feeling that

something bad is going to happen?" with that thought in mind, he

turned walked back into the Palaces.

As the young woman walked, she thought "I think that I better let

my Mistress what happen" As she got closer to the hotel she heard

someone calling her name. She stopped, looked around and saw two

young ladies running up to her.

"Little Miss!" she said with shock. As the two stopped in front of

her, she smiled at them.

"Devika, what are you doing?" asked one of them. A woman with long

blond hair with a red bow in it came behind them.

"Girls! Why did you take off like that?" she asked in a motherly

tone. The two young ladies turned on there high endless and gave her

the sad puppy eyes they could muster.

"Don't you give me those looks young ladies, you knew better" with a

hand on her hip.

"But, mother, Sierra knows this lady, it's that right," Diane said

looking at her friend for help. Sierra looked up at Devika for help.

Devika just smiled and looked at the other woman.

"She is right, Princess Venus," "I'm Sierra's care taker, my name is

Devika,"

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Diane's mother..."

"I know"

'I have to get these two back to the Palace," The two girls looked

up at Devika and smiled, They wanted to stay, and talk to her, but on

the other hand Sierra knew that she needed to keep and eye on the

Queen and King. Diane glanced to the side and nosiest a dark oar

coming from her. Devika also nosiest and knew from living with her

most of her life, that she hated the Queen and King. She would do

anything to stop them. She put a hand on Sierra's shoulder, and

smiled at her.

"It's alright, go and have fun while you can"

Sierra nodded, toke Diane's hand and toke off to cache up with Venus.

"It's about time they meet again," Devika thought walking in the

hotel.

She shared a room with her Mistress. They were on the third floor,

room 334. She opens the door, walks in and closes the door behind her.

"I'm back" as she sets her coat down and looks around. She hears

water coming from the bathroom. She smiles. "I'm glad that she's

alright"

The door opens and her Mistress looks right at her.

"Back so soon?" she said looking for some socks.

"I ran into the scouts, and Hotaru, her side effect from the blood

crystal has left"

Her Mistress just looks at her and says nothing; she walks over to

her bed and sets down. Devika just waits.

"Thank you, for the information, oh and thank you for helping her,"

"Did anyone see you?"

Devika just nodded and went to the bathroom. Gaia just lay down and

thought "Six more to go" and went to sleep.

In her office Rini was looking at a letter that she just got. "How

can this be, who would send this to me now?" she thought as she

reread it.

Moon Princess,

In this time of great a bliss, I would like to say

that by the time you get this letter, I will have already been died

along with your mother and father. The way of their death is by you.

Can you open your eyes to see what is going on with your best friend

or will fight her for the one you love most?

Sorry for the bad news, but it's your entire fault.

The Queen

of the Earth:

The Neo Queen.

Rini dropped the letter and started at it as it landed on the floor.

A wave of nausea overtook her as she fell back into her chair. She

leaned forward and cupped her head in her hands. "How can…. No…This

isn't possible… this isn't…" she mumbled out loud as she covered her

eyes as if not to let anyone see her tears. Hastily ripped it from

the floor and read it again.

"By the time you get this letter. I will have already been died…."

The line struck at her like a thousand needles being put in her head

one at a time.

"Mother, Father, you can't die… you're not dead!" She yelled in her

mind. Through misty eyes, she read the rest of the letter. "It's your

entire fault." The words repeated over and over in her mind like a

broken record.

"My fault?" "What is my fault?" "This is not making any sense! She

yelled and threw the letter away, knocking her tea across her desk.

The vagueness of the letter toyed with her mind and she broke down.

As she looked at the mesas on the desk, there was a nock on the door.

"Just a minute, she said to who ever were on the other end. She

tried to get her office back the way it was. When it was done she

told the person to come in. The door open and Diana walked in.

"Oh, Hello Diana, what can I do for you?" trying to hide her pain.

"Princess, Hotaru would like to see you."

"Thank you" she moved to the door when Diana looked at her.

"What?"

"Momoko and I are going to the mall, what would you like for your

wedding present?"

Rini just looked at her, and smiled "How about being one of my

brides maddens?"

Rini noticed her eyes were tearing up; she bent down and hugged her.

After that Diana ran to tell Momoko the good news. Rini smiled and

walked. As she approached Hotaru's room she could hear two young

ladies laughing with one another in Diane's room. She looked into the

room and saw the two young ladies having a pillow fight.

"There you are Princess," said a woman from be hind her. She turned

around to see Hotaru looking at her.

"Taru-Chan, I was…."

Hotaru just smiled "There is that nick-name again" she thought.

She looked into the room to see the girls playing.

"Remember, when we used to do that?"

"That was a long time, we used to stay up late and talk about

everything," Oh by the way, what did you need to see me about, Taru-

Chan," She asked looking at her.

"Oh, I thought that you would like to talk about your wedding dress,

and when we were going to look at some?" Rini was in thought

"Why do I keep saying that nick-name," she looked back and their

eyes meet. A feeling was coming over then; it felt like they were in

a hot shower together just as it come it was gone just as fast

because they were hit by a pillow. They turn their heads to the

pillow and then into the room. They saw the young ladies laughing.

"I think that worked," said someone behind them. They jumped into

the room, they like the just saw a ghost, and turned around to see a

laughing Mina.

"That wasn't funny" Hotaru told her.

"Sorry Hotaru, but the look on your faces was priceless,"

"Mother?" asked her daughter looking at her.

"It's time for bed you two," she told them

"Alright, come on Sierra, let's go take a bath" she said taking her

hand and ran down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Their taking a bath together?" asked Rini looking at the girls

running.

"Rini, we toke bath together when we were there age, remember?" told

Hotaru. Rini face turned red.

"I'm going to my room, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow" Rini said

walking away.

"I'm going to go check on the girls," she told Hotaru and walking to

the bathroom. Hotaru just went back to her room.

Latter that night Sierra and Diane were sleeping. Sierra opened her

eyes. She saw the one thing that she wishes she didn't. There was a

fight going on in the air. She looked around to see that she was back

at the same spot in happened she saw Diane setting down on the round.

She walked up to her. Diane didn't knew were she was or what was

going on; all she knew was that her mother wasn't moving.

She looked on and saw Sierra yelling at someone. She looks as if she

was holding someone.

She felt two arms rap around her. She turned her head and saw

Sierra's face. She turned back to scan in front of them.

"Sierra, what is going on?" "Why are there two of you?" "Why is my

mother not moving?" now holding her friend like her life was in her

hands.

Sierra just looked on head and said nothing, she just embraced her

more then ever, she knew what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say in a low voice. She put her head

down, and pointed at something. Diane looked at what she was pointing

at. A woman in a black suit with a little pink in it was looking

right at the other Sierra with an evil smile, and shot something at

her, then out of knew were a young lady in her teen's steps in and

shields the other Sierra from the blast. Her eyes got large as a

baseball.

"That woman that shielded the other Sierra is…is…m...e...e." she

thought. In the time that she thought that, the young women hit the

ground and stop moving. The other Sierra was crying and tried to get

the other woman to wake up, but it was too late. She screamed

"NOOOOOOOO…..."

At the same time they both sat up in bed screaming. Out of knew were

the Queen and Mina ran into the room, trying to see what happen and

see if they were alright. They took the girls into their arms, and

tried to clam the down.

"What happened?" asked Diana walking into the room with Rini and

Hotaru behind her.

"It's alright, they just had a nightmare," said the Queen looking

back to Sierra how was in her arms.

"Alright then, I'm going back to bed then," said Rini. Diana looking

at the young ladies ones more and walked back to her room. Hotaru

just looked on and thought.

"I knew what happen, I saw it too,"

"That is right, some how Diane died by saving Sierra's life, and

that Diane looked older," said Sailor Saturn.

"Saturn, I think here is more going on here then just those crystals,"

"I think your right; we need to look out for them," The feeling pf

pain came over her, the heart of seeing someone die like that, is not

right. As she looked on a person in the great hall was looking in and

smiling at what was happing and walked away.


	5. Golden Crystal Times Two

The Dark Rainbow Crystal

By

Black Rose

_**Chapter Five:**_ **Golden Crystal Times Two**

The sun was just coming up and you could feel a cool dampness in the air. The King was riding on his motorcycle around near the ocean. He was in deep thought.

"_Man, what is going on around here?" First these knew crystals show up, then Saturn's having dream like the ones I had in the past, and I get this feel that something even bigger is going to happen."_

He also got this feeling that he need to go to the beach; something in his heart and soul told him that it was the right thing to do. After sometime he parked his bike, toke of his helmet, put it on his bake and started to walk down to the water. He was wearing his everyday clothes. He stud there looking out at the sun. The sun was making the ocean sparkle.

As he watched the sunrise, a purplish gray hair woman was walking down the shore by herself. She was wearing a cotton blood red cotton skirt with a white blouse with a blue over jacket. She sees him, smiles and walks up to him.

"Good morning you're Majesty" she said to him with a little curtsey.

Darien turns his head and sees the same young lady that helped Saturn yesterday.

He smiles back at her.

"Good Morning, young lady; and how are you doing?"

She just smiles and turns to look out at the ocean.

"You feel the storm coming don't you?"

The king does not say anything but looks back at the ocean.

"My Mistress says that you don't have much longer." She told him with a little giggle.

A small smile forms on the king's face.

"I have felt it, a pull with in the Golden crystal, and when the time comes I know what to do."

"That is good you're Majesty, because your daughter is going to need all the help she can get."

"So that feeling that Helios wasn't the one for her was right"

"Indeed"

How long do I have?"

"My Mistress think that it could take places anytime today" she told him and starts to walk the way she came.

The king turns his head to her and smiles.

"Could I at less get a name?"

She stops and turns to him "My name is Devika, and to tell you; you will do more good then you will ever know"

She then starts to walk again and disappears from site. Darien smiles a true smile.

"_Thank you Devika, I feel that I will make a different in the world, in more ways then one" _he thought and just looks back at the ocean.

Back at the Crystal Palace Hotaru was sleeping next to Sierra and holding her with one hand over her side. Next to Sierra was a sleeping Diane. She was holding her friend next to her body scared that she would disappear. As for Diane she liked this feeling that she was getting from sleeping next to her new friend, and never wanted it to end. After the nightmare they had Hotaru told the Queen and Venus that she would stay with them.

There came a small knock on the door and it opened. Mina walks in and smiled at the site. She walks over to Hotaru and woke her up with a little shack and called her name.

"Hotaru"

The black hair woman opens her eyes and looks up at her.

"Venus, is every thing alright?"

She just giggles a little and smiles. "Everything is alright, but the Princess is asking for you."

"Alright, I'm getting up" she gets up slowly trying not to wake the girls.

She gets up and walks over to the door, turns, looks back at the girls sleeping, smiles, and turns to Venus.

"Those two our very special, the both of us need to keep them safe."

Venus just smiles, nodes and looks back at the two girls holding one another.

"Yes; we do and as mothers that is our job."

"The only think that is different is that I'm not a mother"

Mina looks up at her friend and smiles "And one day you will be"

Saturn smiles a little, walks out the room and closes the door behind her.

As the door closes Mina looks back at the girls and sets on the bed.

"Alright you two, I know that you're a wake, so get up"

The next think that she hears is giggling for the girls.

"Alright mommy, were getting up" replied her daughter.

"Good now I'm going to started breakfast, you two young ladies get dressed and meet me in the dinning room" she told them and left the room with closing the door behind her and she still could hear the girls giggling.

Hotaru walked down the hall and into her room to get her clothes for the day. As she was looking for a dress or something to wear to meet the Princess, her sailor soul- Sailor Saturn was setting on the bed watching her.

"I don't mean to sound upsetting when I say this, but why are you looking so hard on finding something to wear; to meet the Princess, I mean she is only our best friend and its not like we have a date with her or something big to go too."

Hotaru laugh a little while picking out a black sleeveless shirt that seemed to be more silky material with a matching skirt that went past her knees. She puts them on and turns to her sailor soul.

"So do you think this is alright, or is it a little much?"

Saturn just smiles at her other half.

"I believe that the Princess will love anything you wear, so don't worry about it"

"Thanks, too tell you the truth I don't know why I'm dressing like this, I just got this feeling that it will be a good idea."

Saturn just stands up and face her other half.

"I have the same feeling but I'm also getting this feel that something not right, like some bad is going to happen."

Hotaru nodes "Well then we shouldn't keep our Princess waiting"

Saturn nodes and disappears. She then walks out of her room and stated to walk to the dinning room where she know her Princess would be at this time in the morning.

As she walks she runs in to Diana and Monoko they were holding hands and talking about this and that.

"Good morning you two"

Diana and Monoko look behind them and see a well dressed Hotaru walk up to them and stopping. Diana and Monoko just look up at her with immense eyes.

"Hot…aru… is that you?" asked her cat friend

Hotaru just giggles a little at what her friend's faces look like.

"Yes, Diana it's me, look I need to get going, I have to me up with Rini."

Hotaru starts to walk away and enter the dinning room. As she enters walks over to her mother and sets down. Her mother looks over at her and smiles.

"Kitten, got a date or something?" asked Amara with a grin on her face.

Hotaru stops eating, looks at her with a sad smile.

"Sorry mother but I don't have anyone of those"

"Then why are you dressed like that, not a care that much, but you look like you're going out or meeting with someone?"

"I'm meeting with the Princess; Venus said that she wanted to see me" Hotaru said and then looked across the table to see a wide eye pink haired friend staring at her.

"_Why is she staring at me like that?"_ she thought and a small blush came to her face. She turns her head to speck to her father/mother.

Rini could believe what see was seeing. When her best friend entered the room with a lovely shirt on and a top that show off her body very well, she couldn't keep her eyes off her. Then she tells Amara that she was just meeting with her. It was true she did ask Venus to tell her that she wanted to meet with her, but it was only to talk about going to look at wedding dress.

"_WOW, she so beautiful, man what I wouldn't do to hold her… wait what am I talking about" _she thought and started to blush. She turns back to her food, but couldn't get the image of her best friend out of her mind.

On the other side of the table Sierra was getting very angry. Her hand made a fist and was trying not to attack the princess. She was losing the war with herself. Her eyes started to flash from her violet to what looked like a dark pink. But before she could change fully someone put a hand on hers. The black hair girl turns her head and looks at the person that touches her hand, and saw a smiling Dainae. There eyes meet and Sierra's eyes stop flashing. She mouths thank you to her blond friend and turns back to her food. Dainae keep her hand on her friend's hand, and feels that someone was watch her. She turns her head sees the Queen looking at her with a smile, but not the same kind that she always wears. She smiles back and turns back to her friend. Just then the Queen's cell went off.

In a near by park, a woman with long black hair was sitting on the bench reading a book, next to her was Devika who was sleeping on her lap. She was enjoying her time while it lasted. After hear from Devika little talk with the king, she thought it would be best if they stead near the Crystal Palace just in case something happened. It was about midmorning people were just walking around. Then it hit her like a fire ball and it was burning in her soul. She drops the book she was hold and it landed on Devika face waking her up. Devika opened her eyes and looked at her Mistress face, and from the look of fear in her eyes she knew that something was wrong.

"Mistress what's wrong?"

Her Mistress just looks down at her and said one word that make Devika eyes go wide.

"Sierra"

The both of them get up and look at the Crystal Palace, knowing that they need to get in side and fast. They both started to run to the Palace. When they got to the main road to the Palace they stop. There in front of the gate was the King. He was on his bike.

"You're Majesty!" yelled Devika

Darien turns his head when hear his name. He sees the young woman from this morning, and she was with a woman he has never seen before, but something he believe she looks like someone he has meet before but could put his finger around it. He turns his bike off, and walks over to them. As he did this he felt a pull in his crystal. The two ladies bow to him and he smiles.

"It's nice to see you again Devika, and I believe this is your Mistress that you were talk about." He says with a smile.

"My name is Gaia you're Majesty" she replied

"It's nice to meet you, but what are you doing here of all places?"

"Well you see my King; my daughter is in Palace," replied Gaia

"Oh, so that young girl was your daughter, which was sleeping over last night with Dainae."

"Indeed my King"

Darien stud there for a while thinking.

"_Something in my soul tells me that we need to stay out side, and why do I get this feeling that I know Gaia from some where."_

He looks back at the two women and smiles.

"Alright, why don't I call them, and ask them to meets us in the park, I have a feeling that my wife would like to meet you both."

Devika was about to say something, but her Mistress puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looks at her Mistress and see a smile on her face, it been a long time sense the last one, and that was about five year ago.

Gaia looks back at the King and smiles at him.

"That will just fine, it would be nice to see the true Queen again"

Darien looked at her funny, but left it alone and pulled out his cell and called his wife.

Just then the Queen's cell went off, she answered it and smiled know it was her husband.

"Hi, love"

"What"

"But…"

"I under stand"

"Yap, I can do that, I'll meet you there, yes I'll bring her, she is my best friend after all"

Rae looked at her Queen when she was talk about her. She saw a little blush come to her Queen's face.

"_What was that all about?" _ She thought.

"I love you too, bye" said the Queen and turn her cell off, then looks over at the two girls.

"Venus, Mars, I wanted you two to take Sierra and Diane and get them ready to go, we are meeting with the King in ten minutes, is that under stud." She told them with a tune that she was not to be question.

Venus, and Mars stud up and bow "Yes you're Majesty" they both said and toke the young girls to get try for where ever they where going. Sierra and Dianea looked at one another with a questioning looks. But they did what the Queen told them to do. Then the Queen looked right at her daughter and Rini could feel that something was not right as her mother looked at her.

"Small Lady, you are to take Saturn to the Palace library and stays there in tell I return with the girls is that under stub."

The Princess knew that something was wrong if her mother used that name. So she just nodded and looked over to her best friend and saw that she was already up and wait for her. So she also stud up and bow to her mother.

"Yes, mother, but could I ask what has happen and is there anything that I can do to help"

Her mother just smiles at her only daughter, and walks over to and hugs her.

"Small Lady, just follow my order, and take Saturn to the library and stay in tell I return, I love you but please do as I say"

Rini hugs her mother back and then walks over to Hotaru take her hand and walks out of the dinning room and to the library. Hotaru just blush as her best friend take her hand and take her to the library. After the Princesses left she turns to the other that was in the room at the time.

"Amara, I would like you, Michelle, and Trista to make sheer that our daughters stay in that room, and know one is to be let in, and I mean know one in less I say so is that under stud?" Amara and Trista stud, bowed, and left to tell Michelle. After ever one had there orders the Queen went to her room and closed the door behind her. She put her hand to her heart, and a single tire went down her face. She put on her normal day clothes on, walked out of her room and went to the front of the Palace where the other four women where waiting for her. When the Queen got to the front the four bowed to her and she did the same. Then they all started to the park to meet with the King.

In the park Gaia was again reading her book. Devika and Darien where talking about this and that. They could hear foot steps walking up to them and stop. Gaia didn't even put her book down she just smiled behind the book. As for Darien he smiled lovely at his wife and kindly at the others, and then walks over to them. Devika walk over to her Mistress. Sierra walks up to them and gives them both big hug, but as she gives her mother a hug, Gaia wispier in her ear.

"_Sierra I could feel that you almost change in front of them is everything alright, or do I already know the problem?"_

Sierra looks up at her mother smiles a little.

"Mother, you already know and luck have it that my lovely Dianea was there to help" she told her and looked over to her blond hair friend. She saw her friend blush at her comment.

The King watches them and looked down at his wife and saw her staring at the two trying to put something together. He just smiles and looks over at Mina and her daughter and sees the little one blush at Gaia's daughter comment. He smiles knowing that he will be able to make them safe. He then looks over at Rae, and smiles. Knowing deep down that he was doing the right thing for the one he loves and his family that he never had.

He felt a pull again and this time he knows it was time. He looks over to Gaia and nods.

She stands up and walks over to them.

"My Queen, has the King told you about what is happening?"

Serenity just nods and tears started to form in her eyes.

Darien turns to Ray.

"Mars could you please take your Queen for me"

Mars just looks at him funny but looks at her Queen who started to shake and walks over to her fast.

"Serenity what's going on, are you alright?" she asks.

Serenity just fall into her friends arms and starts to cry. Mars looks up at her King and sees a sad smile on his face.

"Its time" was all he said.

Venus know what was about to happen, she could see it in his eyes but she didn't know how it was possible. She looks over at Gaia and sees that she is smiling and then it hit her. She turns to the king and looks shock.

"Venus, you see now what is going to happen" Gaia said with out looking at her.

Venus just holds on to her daughter starts to gets ready.

The King's body starts to glow gold, he was in great pain he fell to ground scrams. His eyes started to glow gold. He looks over at the two little girls, and smiles.

"_They will not go though this along anymore, I'll protect them with the last part of my soul"_

He screams again and this time his golden crystal comes forth. His body disappears but his soul reams holding two golden crystals one in each hand. He slowly walks over to the girls and smiles at them. He takes the golden crystal in his left hand and it spits in two and one pieces flies over to Sierra and the other flies over to Dainae then disappears into their body and they past out. He then turns and smiles at everyone and disappears.

Venus was hold her daughter, while Devika was holding her little Miss. Gaia looks over to the Queen and walks over to her.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but it was the only why and please tell you daughter she really needs to open her eyes or she will kill you next."

Mars eyes flash red, has know one talks about the Queen or the Princess like that.

"Don't you dare talk to her Majesty like that, or you will pay for it with your life"

Gaia just smiles turn and walks over to her daughter.

"Mars, I think it would be best if you got the true Queen back to the Palace because I believe that Saturn is going to need your help with the Princess" she said with some anger and sadness.

"Come Devika, its time to leave, and Venus I would do the same for your daughter, she will need some sleep."

Devika pick up her Little Mistress and followed her Mistress with out saying a word.

The two Sailors look at one any other and nod. Venus picked her daughter and Mars pick up Serenity and walks back to the Palace know that something was not right here.

In the Palace library Hotaru was setting in one of the chairs reading a book, every now and then see would look at the Princess walking back and forth in front of the door. She looked to her side and saw her sailor- soul standing next to the chair watch the Princess sailor-soul that was walking with the Princess.

Then out of know were a ghost shows up with a golden glow. The ghost was in the middle of them. Hotaru eyes widened and as dose Rini's.

"My daughter, it time to open yours eyes, and so know that I love you and know I give you and Saturn the second Dark Rainbow Crystal"

He then shows them the crystal and it started to glow. He looks over to Hotaru and said the one thinking that she never thought would come out of his mouth.

"Take care of her"

Then with a deadly scream the golden crystal lands on the floor with a great immense flash. The girls fall to the floor and past out.

_**A/N- Man that was fun to write, I sorry that toke so long to update, but its here. I hope to have the next chapter faster then this one I hope you like it. Sorry to the people that like Darien but I had to kill him, he will be make another appearance **__**and if you have time could you please review, thanks—Black Rose**_


End file.
